1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an operating device for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
An operating device is known in which a cursor is shifted to a desired operation menu displayed on an operation screen using a cursor switch or the like and a function thereof is performed. In such an operating device, since there is a case in which it is difficult to shift the cursor to a desired operation menu using the cursor switch or the like, a technique for improving operability has been proposed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-096249 (JP 2006-096249 A) discloses an information display device for a vehicle that automatically returns a cursor to an operation menu displayed substantially at the center of a screen which is a standby position when a cursor switch is not operated for a predetermined amount of time. Accordingly, it is possible to easily operate an operation menu in the vicinity of the center of the screen which has been difficult to operate.
An operating device may be used which performs a function of a desired operation menu displayed on an operation screen by shifting a cursor to the desired operation menu through the use of a touch pad and pushing the touch pad.
However, in such an operating device, since a finger may be deformed or a finger may slip on an operation surface at the time of pushing the touch pad, there is a possibility that the cursor may move unintentionally. Accordingly, for example, when the touch pad is pushed in a state in which the cursor (pointer) is located in the vicinity of the boundary of the operation menu, the cursor may depart from the operation menu and thus there is a possibility that an operation intended by a user may not be performed.